Drabbles of LOVE: Tuna Pasta
by Shara Sherenia
Summary: Acronym which depicts the relationship between Giotto dan Sawada Tsunayoshi, L-O-V-E. Tribute fic for G27 Day! R&R?


**Title:** Drabbles of LOVE: Tuna Pasta

**Characters/Pairings:** Tuna Pasta a.k.a. G27

**Ratings:** T

**Genre:** Romance

**Summary: **Acronym which depicts the relationship between Giotto dan Sawada Tsunayoshi, L-O-V-E. Tribute fic for G27 Day! R&R?

**Warnings:** I phail at grammar. Unbeta-ed.

**Inspirations: **Drabbles for D18, LOVE by thPeekaBoo. I'm sorry, Mamma Boo T^T

**Dedicated to: **G27 lovers!

**Disclaimer:** Amano Akira owns Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn!, thePeekaBoo owns Drabbles for D18, LOVE.

* * *

**Acronym which depicts the relationship between Giotto dan Sawada Tsunayoshi**

**L O V E**

**

* * *

L – Longing**

He used to think that when he died, he would eventually join him, along with the other bosses, and keep their eyes on the new successor of the ring. It might be a mere dream, but it was highly possible, so it gave him the courage to face even the most life-threatening situation.

For even if he died, his soul would be able to stay with him, and he was content with that fate.

However, when Vongola researchers—Giannini, Irie, and Spanner—collaborated with Arcobaleno Verde and found a machine that allowed them to venture into the space within Vongola Gear, he threw away that dream.

For, ever since then, he could see the man that he had been longing for, whenever he wishes, while he continued his life and protected the Family that they both love dearly.

**O – Overprotective**

Giotto del Vongola, also known as Sawada Ieyasu, was famous to be a man capable of controlling his emotion at any kind of situation. Throw him into a dire situation where one single, tiny mistake would be able to end the lives of many, and he would stay calm while solve everything with utter precision.

There was, however, someone capable of making him unable to stay calm, because that person was terribly clumsy, but at the same time loved and protected by everyone.

"Tsunayoshi, who did this to you? I'll drag whoever dared to make you bleed like this to suffer in my eternal wrath!"

"Giotto…I just accidentally pricked my finger with a needle…"

**V – Vague**

It was merely a long-forgotten memory, but when it resurfaced, he couldn't help but to smile.

When he was so little, Tsunayoshi used to get lost in the middle of a crowd during the Summer Festival. He was so scared, because there were so many adults he didn't recognize. He looked for his parents, eyes watering and body shaking due to fear and anxiety. And when none helped him, there was only one soul—as in, literally a _soul_—that comforted him. The soul aided him until he found his mother, but when he was about to thank him, it had disappeared.

Although it was vague, he clearly remembered his voice. The same voice that has the power to encourage him, always.

"Don't be afraid, Tsunayoshi."

**E – Earnest**

He loved everything about him. His smile, his fragrance, his laugh, his voice, his gestures. Everything about him is absolutely charming. The boy that was supposed to be his descendant, but turned out to be someone that he would love for the rest of another eternity. He loved everything about him, that whenever his Guardians asked him, he would always say,

"I love him, because Tsunayoshi is Tsunayoshi."

And just like that, the boy accepted Giotto as his partner for the rest of his life, because he knew, his words were, although they sounded like sweet lies, actually earnest vow of love.

**

* * *

END**

* * *

T-that was way too short...OTL

I'm sorry! But I was so busy, and while I was actually trying to write a smexy sixsome of TYL!HDW!27 x TYL!27 x G x HDW!G x 27 x HDW!27 **(I'm NOT going to add 14!G and HDW!14!G into it, Chiara, because it's IMPOSSIBLE TO WRITE ASDNGBJMNXSGA! *error*)**, I'm just...not in the mood for lemon scenes. So yeah...

A-anyway, am I too late? Is the date changed? Is it still January 27th? Or has it turned into 28th? I'M SORRRYYYYYY MY DEAR OTP! *sobsob*

...review to make me (and everyone else) happy?


End file.
